Time isLike Hell Screwed Over
by Dark ass
Summary: AU Harry is abused and stuff but turns out Slytherin. eventually goes back in time to founders, then goes forward to difrent eras marauder, riddle and present. slash and het. threesome. hptroc i guess it's teen rating...
1. Chapter 1: Harry

"Harry James Potter! You come down here this INSTANT!" screeched the voice of the Resident Queen Bitch, the one and only Loraine Potter. Harry ground his teeth in frustration.

What the hell did she want now? He'd finished repainting the doors, cleaning the windows, giving the dog a bath, scrubbing the bathroom, and too many more chores for him to

remember. Needless to say, his whole body was aching like hell. He stiffly rose from his chair and winced; this was going to be a long summer "vacation". Harry, only 8 years old, hated

it here. His oh so lovely family seemed to make it their life's mission to make his a living hell.

'Well, they're obviously succeeding,' thought Harry bitterly as he walked down into the living room where James, his so-called father, Loraine, and his bratty half-sister, Princess, sat.

Her name was actually Princess, no joke. Princess was sobbing big, huge, fake tears into her mother's arms.

How dare you treat your poor sister like this you selfish, undeserving freak!" yelled James, whose face was tomato-red with anger." First you refuse to giver her money, buy her

ice-cream or toys, clean her room, and give her your food when she is starving to death, but now you don't even buy her a birthday present! You dare to look me in the eyes after

abusing my Princess! Well? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAYFOR YOURSELF!?!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his five-year younger sibling. She was smirking at him gloatingly from behind Loraine's arms, who was telling Princess that her and James would take care of

'that nasty brat, Harry'.

"First of all, dearest father, you TOOK all of my money and gave it to her. Second, I wouldn't have had the chance to since I've been locked in this house ALL SUMMER. Third, why

do you care so much? When it was MY birthday, you took Princess to the mall for the day, and left me here with a list of chores. I didn't even get ONE present, and this year I can see

she got at least 40! Your parenting skills must be exceptional, because I'm really feeling the love here!" Harry spat bitterly.

Things had been like this as long as Harry could remember. Except for the dreams. When he didn't dream about making those fat-assed bastards pay, he dreamed about a fiery,

red-haired woman with brilliant, emerald green eyes just like his own. She was always singing him a song, one he couldn't quite place. He supposed that she must be his mother because

there was no way that Loraine was his mother. She was singing to him and the door was thrown open as a man with crimson red eyes, skeletal white skin, a flat nose, and a snake-like

face stepped into the room. This is where everything began to fade out. He could hear, "Not Harry, please! Take me instead!" There was a high, cold laugh then the dream became clear

again. The man pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and everything blacked out. He could hear a man screaming, "Harry! Harry! Oh,

God! Lily where are you?" he felt strong hands take him and the voice said, "Shh, Harry, it's okay we'll get you to James in time." He always woke up at that point.

"Boy! You're going in that cupboard and you're not coming out until school starts again!" Harry pulled himself mentally back down to earth as James grabbed the back of his shirt and

tossed him into the cupboard under the stairs.' One day, I will get my revenge.'


	2. Chapter 2: Tom

Tom Marvolo Riddle, 7 years old, was looking at the giant mansion in awe. The tree he was hiding behind was fairly large and

climbable, so he decided it coulldn't hurt to have a better look. THe orphanage he lived in was nowhere near as nice, clean, or good-

looking as this. He got up on a branch and saw the sign that said "Riddle Manor". He frowned, and shrugged. Riddle must be a common

name. Perhaps he was a distant cousin? He heard some leaves on the ground rustle behind him. He scanned around him and saw a

blur of black leather. He tried to jump down but it was too late. He heard a gunshot and saw the bullet coming towards his heart. He

closed his eyes. If hewas about to bleed like a fountain and die, he wasn't going to see it. He felt somehing surge in him, like a snake

that had been waiting to strike. He disappeared with a crack and reappeared on the other dside of Riddle manor. He looked down and

saw that blood was slowly leaking out of his chest. It seemed the bullet had gone part way in, but not far enough to kill him. He looked up

and saw people running towards him. He felt a wave of tiredness come over him and blackedout.

He heard some voices talking. His head ached. Why couldn't they just sut up? He began to feel a persistent throbbing in his chest. He

coughed and opened his eyes slowly. On the other side of the room, two men were arguing. One looked like a 30 year old version of

himself. The other was old with balding white hair.

"-You got rid of my wife and I'm not letting you scare my son away!" yelled the younger.

"We did it for your own good! We got rid of the brat when he was born, but somehow he managed to come here anyway! I'll send him

back to the orphanage, you'll forget about him and prpose to CeCelia tonight."

"No! Shut up and leave because I want to watch him wake up. Now out!" He shoved the older man out of the room and slammed the

door shut. He turned around to see Tom sitting up and frowning at him suspicously. Somehing seem off about the "arguement". Like thy

had said the exact same words before.

"How are you?" the man asked in a much gentler tone than he had been using with the old guy.

"Who are you?"demanded Tom,"Why am I here, why do you look like me, and how long have I been out?"

The man sighed and his fingers through his hair. This seemed to calm him down because he took a deep breath and said,"I'm

Tom Riddle Senior. My wife was Merope Gaunt-Riddle. You are my son, and you have been out for four hours."

"why did you heal me? If I'm your son, why didn't you come and get me before now? I only live a few streets away from the

grounds."

"I didn't know she was pregnant. Ny father made up some lie about her being a witch. I believed him and came home. He wrote her

a note that said it was from me saying that I went to go and marry CeCelia, the girl I was courting before I met your mother. Two days

ago I heard about another Tom Riddle who looked like I used to. I was going to go looking tomorrow. Now I know that you are our son.

You look like me with her eyes. You-"

"As interesting as this all is, " Tom cut in icily, "What exactly are you planning to do with me? Adopt me? Pity me for all the years I

spent in that horrible orphanage? I don't need sympathy, help or pity. _Especially _not from the bastard that scorned my mother."

Tom Sr.'s face twisted with anger. "Boy, I need to atone for my sins to your mother. You were a mistake, an accident. But we can't

have people knowing that can we? Since you are already used to being called Riddle, I will adopt you and you will become my heir

since CeCelia can't have children. you are smart, you saw through the "arguement" I had with my father."

"So I'm just a way for you to look good in the eyes of the public?" snarled Tom jr., enraged. "Everyone knows about you scandal

with my mother! This won't make them forget! You bastard, get away from me/ I can't believe I'm related to you! You seduce my mother

and-"

smack Shaking with rage, Tom Sr.'s face was distorted with uncontrollable anger. "Don't you speak to me about that bitch you,

you, you, son of a bith!"

Tom let out a high, cold laugh that sounded exactly what Lord Voldemort's would in years to come. "Is that the best you could come

up with? Tell me, _Father, _why should I give int to the demands of a manipulative fucker like you? The power and prestige that comes

with the Riddle name? Tere _is _none. You've all isolated yourselves in a town of poor people who have no choice but to look up to you.

You did nothing to earn it, you just inherit luxury and wealth. You've never worked hard a day in your life. I'm warning you now, _no one _

manipulates my life! I don't need you, or anybody else! I'll make it on my own, and when you come crawling to me begging for

forgiveness, I'll laugh in your face and send you away with a couple of dollars that you'll be so honored to recieve from me personally.

I'll-"

"You insolent brat! How dare you speak to me like that! Get out. OUT! You'll regret refusing my generosity, because one day I will-"

But what he was going to do, Tom never found out. But at that moment he didn't particularly care. He could only think about the betrayal

he felt and the grief that his mother had been seduced by this monster. And, more than anything else, rage that he had tried to

manipulate himself as well. Pain. Anger. Rage. Hurt. Betrayal. he focuse on these emotions, let them consume his soul. He felt power

surge out of him. Like before, but so much stronger. When the feelings began to become controlled once again, he opened his eyes

that he hadn't realised he'd closed and looked around him. Half the once-beatiful manor lay in smoking ruins. He saw his father with a

bloody lump on the side of his head, knocked out cold. Then, he realized, that he would not be satisfied until he was dead he saw

curious people beginning to climb up the hill. So he did the only thing he could; he ran.

'One day, I won't have to run. Everyone will know what I did, and I will have my revenge.'


	3. Chapter 3: Arya

1012 AD

Laughter rang through the halls of Hogwarts as a 6-year old Arya Gryffindor ran, trying to escape the arms of Salazar Slytherin

himself. What was even more odd was that he was laughing along with her. Her midnight-black hair, deep, dark blue eyes, and slim,

pale frame made her look nothing like the rest of the Gryffindor family, who were stocky with flaming red and golden highlites in their

hair, and golden brown tan on their skin. What made her especially different though, was her pointed ears that made her look like one

of the elves of the stories that her mother would always read to her twin brother, Derrik. She laughed with delight as her uncle Salazar

caught her and swung her around. Grinning, he sat down on one of the benches and placed her on his lap.

"Now," He said, still grinning, "Is there any paricular reason why everyone but us is on the floor sleeping right at the doorway and

Godric in paricular is hanging upside-down with drool and snot running down his obnoxious face?"

She grinned impishly and said, "No, not really, I was just practicing how to key people into wards and how to recognize enemies."

He threw back his head and laughed. His pale face was filled with mirth as he looked at Arya more like a daugher than anything. His

own midnight-black hair was on the longish side, but not quite to his shoulders. His dark green eyes that could almost be mistaken for

black were sparkling wigh laughter All of the sudden he gave thoughtful frown and said, "What about Adonis? Did you key him in?"

Suddenly Arya had a guarded look on her face. Adonis _was_ his son after all. "I might have forgotten," she said sheepishly. "then

she brightened. "Oh well! Think of it as today's lesson on how to survive Gryffindors! If he gets caught by the wards, he's roadkill fo

those stupid lions."

Salazar rolled his eyes at her and said,"As much as the Gryffindors hate us, I don't think they would actually attack us."

Arya made a disbelieving noise in her throat. At that moment, Adonis Talance Slytherin burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

"ARYA, YOU IDIOT YOU FORGOT TO KEY ME INTO THE WARDS! YOU ALMOST RUINED THE POTION!"

Arya looked up sharply and slid off Salazar's lap. "It's ready?" she asked, her face totally serious. He nodded and Arya pulled two

ceremonial daggers out of who knows where in her robes.

"Hey!" exclaimed Salazar,"I was looking for those!" Arya looked at him in amusement and said,"We need them because we're about

to bond."

Salazar looked at them in shock and disbelief. "Woah, woah, woah, hang on there. You two are WAY too young to even be _thinking_

about that. Only a man and a woman who are pausitive that they are going to be married-"

"EWWW! Gross Uncle Salazar! Mind out of the gutter you sicko! We're doing the Blood Brother Bond!" said Aray, who looked

revolted at what Salazar was implying. "We modified it so that it would take a boy and girl instead of two of the same gender," Adonis

said proudly.

He looked at their grinning faces in shck then shook his head ruefully. "I should have known you two would try something like this."

The process was simple evough. They sliced the palm of their right hand open with the daggers, let 7 drops of blood fall into their

half of the potion, drank the other's potion, and if it worked, the daggers (that were crystal white) would be infused with both of their

magic and it would be over.

Adonis and Arya sat between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables and cut their hands. The daggers turned blood red. The blood

dropped into the potions. They switched and drank. The dagers seemed to fade out of existence. And then "What the fuck!?" yelled 3

voices. What the fuck indeed. The daggers reappeared with a light that should have blinded them on contact, but they couldn't bring

themselves to look away. the daggers glowed with the light and seemed to lengthen. With an even brighter flash than from before, the

light winked out of existance and left two swords, yes, _swords, _in its place. The one nearest Arya was a dark blue(like her eyes) and

had silver engravings. The one nearest Aonis was black with silver engravings. They picked up the swords simultaniously and they were

momentarily engulfed in yet another flash of light. When it cleared, Arya and Adonis now loked...different. Arya was now in what looked

like American clothes(though they din't know that) under an open robe. She had a dark, Slytherin green T-shirt on with black flare jeans

and a pair of Gallaz on for shoes. She had a studded belt and choker on and two studded gloves with silver arm cuffs. Her shirt had a

black and silver snake twisted ino an "S". Her hair was now streaked green. She had a dagger sheath on her belt that held a green and

silver dagger. She had two crossed sheaths for swords and a bow and arrow case hidden under them. The bow was silver as were the

arrows. One of the swords was the ceremonial one and the other looked exactly like it except that it was Slytherin green. The robe

higged the sides and back of her body until the waist then sort of fanned open. The sleeves also fanned out at the ends.

Adonis too was changed. He had sharper features, elvish, like Arya. He also now had pointed ears. He had slightly noticeable lean

muscles. His outfit was much like Arya's, except his were boys' clothes so his jeans were baggy and low. His shirt was tightish (for a

guy) and his robe was the same so it looked okay. Instead of Sallaz he had DC's on. His hair was also streaked green and his weapons

and everything also were the same.

For once, Salazar Slytherin was in complete and utter shck. he was at a loss for words after a few minutes of soundlessly opening

and closin his mouth, he finally managed to get out,"Fuck me," and promptly fainted.

The doors to the Great Hall banged open for the second time that day and a _very _angry Godric Gryffindor strode in. Salazar

immediatly woke up. He glared at Arya and shrieked, "You! How dare you! You didn't show up for Derrik's Birthday Party! Now you are

in Slytherin colors! Traitor! Come here so you can be punished!"

It was a well known fact that the Gryffindor family had always wanted a son. They had twins, but the daughter being born first.

Neither was it a secret that they weren't exactly fond of the girl. Arya, her face carefully blank and stoic, walked over to him, head

down, and eyes on the floor. When she reached about 5 feet away, she turned around and knelt, presenting her back to Gryffindor.

Knowing it would be worse if she didn't comply, she removed everything from her back, robe and shirt included. Her back now bare,

Gryffindor smiled cruelly as if he got some sick, twisted pleasure out of this. he conjured a whip and began whipping her random places

on her back. Adonis cried out as he felt her pain through the bond. Arya's expression never changed as he wipped her over and over

again. Gryffindor, after a while, took a break because his arm was getting tired. Then he saw something he hadn't before.

"A scar," he said softly, smiling wickedly. She had a scar running from her left shoulder to her right him. Arya stiffened, ent deadly

pale, and her eyes widened in fear. Adonis shivered and Salazar finally ried to interfere. Arya may be Gryffindor's chind, but he had to

stop this now. But it was too late; the whip was coming down on her back. As it split it open, Arya screamed. It wasn't a little girl's

scream. It was a scream that could have ripped out the hearts of the dead. Godric was thrown from her with such a force that he was

found later in ashes with a hole in the wall that ran from the ceiling to the floor, and a least 50 ft. wide. On the other side of the room,

Arya lay in a pool of her own blood, drifting in and out of concioussness. Her last thoughts before giving into the blackness were,

'Gryffindor will fall. And I will have my revenge.'


	4. Chapter 4: Sadist

"Yo BZ! Get your ass over here!" yelled Harry James Potter from across the

hallway in the mall. Of course, no one knew that that was his name. He had

created his own name, and since James and _them _never wanted to be seen in

public with him, no one contradicted it.

"Coming, Sadist!" It was really Sadist, no shit. Fitting for an abused kid who

was already planning to become the next Dark Lord. Oh yes, the Boy-Who-Lived

was far from Light. Though, he wasn't even supposed to know about magic yet.

But it was a little hard to ignore when you literally turned your principle into a

human ice cream sunday and he wanted everyone to forget and they did. He had

gone home, gone into the room he was... strongly discouraged to go into and

found moving pictures, two wooden sticks, a broom of all things, spellbooks, and

a badge that said "James Isaac Potter/ Head Boy/ Slytherin Quidditch Captain".

And so, he found out he was magical. But something wasn't right. He'd found a

book, "Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts", that said Harry James Potter was the Boy-

Who-Lived, The-One-Who-Survived-The AK, The-Only-Other-One-Whose-Name-

Can-Be-Hyphenated-Besides-You-Know-Who's (No I'm serious, it said that) and

he was the son of _Lily _and James Potter of Gryffindor House. He found Lily's

Slytherin Head Girl Badge too. Either someone was trying to mess with his mind,

someone was trying to manipulate him, James was playing a joke, or he was

hallucinating. Chances are it was one of the first two, seeing as James didn't have

a sense of humor and he wasn't seeing flying hippos or pink elephants. But that

wasn't the point. Harry had learned to control his magic within 5 months

(something he was sure almost no one could do because everyone else needed

wands) and had the sense to use it to do his chores and more often than not

make Loraine, James, or Princess forget to punish him. He was now 9 years old.

James and Loraine got their little Princess into Kindergarten one year early, so

next year she would be at the local elementary school. But this wasn't a bad thing

for Sadist. Oh no, he was _glad _that he finally got to take Revenge. 'Just one more

month and I'll finally have her where I want her' thought Sadist, thinking back to

the last month of his summer. He had been forced to be her own private servant.

Lip curling in disgust, he remembered how she had got fat even before the

summer when he was around 24/7 to do whatever she wanted. 'Oh, my, fucking,

God" was the only way to describe how he had felt. 'Get me some cupcakes, I

want more candy, make me a cake, go get brownies, I want a cheeseburger,

gimee this, gimee that, go fetch me some cookies, more lemonade, boy!" Yes,

that infuriating brat had actually called him boy! The impunity! The absurdity of it

all! Ah well, come September things would be different.

"You got it?" asked Sadist.

"1 strawberry, 1 raspberry, 2 bluebberry, and 1 specially lubricated condom.

What the hell does Ace want them for anyways?"

"He bribes his bro, remember? He gets the sex, we get the house," said

Sadist impatiently," Lets go. He said to show up at 9 and it's 8:30."

BZ rolled his eyes, "Sir, yes, sir."

They rode their bikes to Ace's house. Sadist only had his bike as a reward

from the school as a reward for saving a little girl from falling things at the risk of

his own life in a deadly earthquake. Ha! He had _caused _the earthquake. They

went around back and saw Ace waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" He asked. "He's about to leave."

"Relax, We're here now. Go give him the bag," ordered Sadist.

Ace nodded and took the bag inside the house. He came out a few minutes

later and motioned for them to come inside. Ace's parents were always on

business trips, so they knew nothing of their younger son's life. They went into the

living room and sat down.

"How's Billy doing with that stereo?" Sadist asked, smirking as he

remembered how the wuss had cried when they had told him that they would take

his precious stereo away unless he got them another one.

Ace and BZ smirked at each other. "For a while he tried weeding and mowing

lawns, but he was so bad that no one will hire him. Now he's trying to convince his

parents to move to America," explained BZ. Sadist, Ace, and BZ had been friends

since Kindergarten. Sadist had come up with his name randomly. Ace had his

name because on the first day of school he had brought an Ace card and poked

whoever was annoying him in the eye with it. BZ came from his name, Blaise

Zabini("what kind of name is Blaise anyway?" he had complained) They were to

smartest, most athletic kids in HappyKidsRUs Elementary. Though they made it a

point to never socialize with anyone besides themselves, they were the most

popular kids in school. By third grade, they even had the older kids respecting

them. Respect. That was what they all wanted. of course, Sadist wanted people

to fear him too. And he got it from everyone in his grade and down. People feared

Ace and BZ too, but Sadist was the main cause of it. Being the most athletic, if

you tried to touch them, you got the shit beat out of you to put it nicely. The

teachers would never believe that any of their most brilliant students would do

such a horrible thing. So they got away with anything.

Sadist laughed and said, "That's too bad. Don't his parents work for yours,

Ace?"

Ace grinned,"Yeah, it's a pretty good job and those two are fairly high up, so

there's no way they're going to listen to him."

They didn't have much else to talk about since it was summer. They watched

Scary Movie 1 for the rest of the night. While they were cleaning up, Ace suddenly

remembered, "Oh yeah. we have two new transfer students that are our age.

Seth and Daphne Greengrass."

BZ looked up sharply,"_The _Greengrasses?"

Sadist too was frowning at him. "As in, children of Kevin and Leane

Greengrass?"

Ace looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

BZ, however, was giving Sadist a piercing look. "How do you know about the

Greengrasses? I though my family were the only purebloods around here."

Sadist frowned, "yes, well, I wasn't sure if you were part of _the_ Zabini family.

So you know people like the Malfoys?"

BZ nodded, "Yeah, that's part of the reason why I was so interested in Ace.

he looks a hell of a lot like Draco Malfoy. And I haven't seen the Greengrasses for

a couple of years." Allof the sudden a thoughtful frown grazed his face. "You

never answered my question. What's your real name anyways? And don't give me

that Jase Santose shit. You might have fooled the teachers with that, but I could

tell you were lying."

Sadist narrowed his eyes at them. "If you really want to know who I am, you'd

better get a Heritage Potion."

BZ stood up and said,"I'll run over to my house and get some. My dad has a

closet-full. Paranoid a bit much." He went out the door and left a completely

bewildered Ace and a calculating Sadist behind.

"What are you guys talking about? Pureblood? Potion? And did you say

Malfoy? That's my middle name," said Ace.

Sadist frowned at him. "Your middle name is Malfoy? Did your parents just

come up with that randomly or what?"

"No, that used to be my name. I never told you that I was adopted, did I?"

They heard a gasp from the doorway. BZ was back with 3 potions. "Malfoy?

As in, Jesse Xavier Malfoy?"

Ace frowned, "I don't know about the Xavier part, but you already knew my

name was Jesse, so, yeah, I guess."

BZ sat down slowly, "I brought three so we know exactly who we are. I'll go

first, then Ace will go, then we can have the dramatic unveiling of who Sadist, out

fearless leader really is."

Sadist mock glared at him and said,"Okay, Ace, what you're going to need to

do is just drink the potion and your family tree will appear above you. Just watch

BZ."

BZ stood in the middle of the room and downed the potion. And sure enough,

the name Blaise Zabini came up and the names of all of the Zabinis before him.

But Sadist was busy looking at his mother's side of the family. Eventually the

name "Ravenclaw" flashed up. BZ and Sadist stood looking in shock at it. BZ

finally said in a strangled voice, "Your turn, Ace."

Ace nodded and stood next to where BZ had been and gave the potion a

mistrustful look before he too downed it. The name "Jesses Xavier Malfoy"

flashed up and sure enough his parents showed Lucius malfoy and Narcissa

Black. On the sibling line it showed Draco Malfoy. BZ looked severely shaken by

now. "Your turn Sadist."

Sadist, for the first time ever, his face showed that he was openly worried.

"This changes nothing, right? We're still BZ, Ace, and Sadist, aren't we?"

Ace and BZ nodded hurriedly, "Of course," BZ said, wondering what on earth

was making his friend like this.

Sadist then stood up and said, "Behold," giving a mock bow as he drank the

potion. "Harry James Potter" flashed in golden letters as his line was traced

through his dad's side to Rowena Ravenclaw and his mother's to Salazar

Slytherin. BZ looked at those three names in absolute shock. "Holy fucking shit,"

he whispered before fainting dead away.

Sadist stood up and looked at Ace, "Sorry about that. He'll probably be out

cold for a while. Tell him we'll meet here in the morning at the usual time . He can

tell his parents about us. It's too late to explain right now so either we'll explain

tomorrow or BZ's parents will. See you," and with that he walked out the door as

the family trees faded one by one.


	5. Chapter 5: Drake

BZ's POV

'Fuck me fuck me fuck me FUCK ME' wasw all BZ could think as he walked back to his house.

It was almost 1 in the morning and his parents were going to be fissed that he showed up so late,

um, early.

'Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong. Oh, who am I kidding. My two best friends

are HARRY FUCKING POTTER and JESSE XAVIER MALFOY, who has been thought dead for the

LAST 9 YEARS.' He unlocked the door with an ashen face and wide, disbeileiving eyes.

"BLAISE AARON ZABINI WHY WEREN'T YOu..." Mr. Zabini trailed off as he saw his son's

disheveled appearance. "Blaise? CeCile!"

CeCile Zabini came out of the kitchen and said, "Oh my. Get him into the living room, Bran.

Quick!" They led Blaise into the living room where they sat in silence for a few minutes before BZ

spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, you know anyone I would be friends with would definetely be a Slytherin, right?"

The two older Zabinis exchanged worried glances and nodded. "Well, Jesse and Jase, you know I

made friends with them. Tonight we took Heritage Potions." Mr. Zabini opened his mouth to

reprimand his son before his wife silenced him with a look." Jase's name showed up as, as," he

took a deep breath before continuing, "Harry James Potter. And," he said quickly, seeing his

parent's eyes so wide a saucers, "Jesse's showed up as Jesse Xavier Malfoy."

Blaise heard his mother's body thump on the floor in a dead faint while Bran just sat there

flabbergasted. Bran stood up, "Invite them over for dinner tomorrow." And with that he walked out

of the room

Bran's POV

He ran over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. "Malfoy Manor, Lucius's Study." He

went through the flames and the dizziness, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was reeling. He

did the only thing he could. A soon as he stepped throught hte fireplace he started babblint. Poor

Lucius must have hear something along the lines of, "Lucius! Son-friends-Potter-Slytherin-found-

Jesse" At this Lucius made a cracking sound with his wand and Bran fell silent.

"Sit down," said Lucius icily, "and tell me why you felt the need to barge into my study at _1:30 _

_AM _and shout incoherent nonsense at me. Well?

Bran took a deep breath and said more clearly, "You know I sent Blaise to a muggle elementary

school so he could see how filthy they were. He made two friends on his first day and kept them. I

sstrongly disaproved of this, but I supposed he needed someeone to talk to until Hogwarts. Tonight

he found out that Jase knew about magic. They all drank heritage potions. He didn't tell me the

whole story, but I could see it in his mind was off. It showed Jase as _Harry James Potter, _but not

only that. You7 remember Lily? It showed she was an heir of Rvenclaw, and that she was a

pureblood. But that's not what's going to interest you most. Blaises's friend Jesse, showed up as

Jesse Xavier Malfoy."

Lucius gasped. 9 years ago he had had two children, twins. Jesse and Draco Malfoy, Draco

being the elder. Narcissa had put them to sleep as usual. They had woken to Draco's screams and

found Jesse gone They had searched everywhere. The Ministry declared him dead after 3 years

of searching. "You're sure," he said, gazing intensely at Bran's face, searching for any hint of a

lie.

Bran nodded and Lucius ran out of his study yelling, "Narcissa!" It must have been loud enough

to wake up Draco too.

About 10 minutes later5 he heard a shriek of, "What!?!" Narcissa burst through the doors of the

study with a desperate look on her face. "Please tell me you aren't lying."

Bran said,"I swear Narcissa, I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Lucius walked in and said, "We need to see him."

Bran replied, We're having Jesse and Jase(that's Potter" over for dinner tomorrow, er, tonight.

Why don't you come as well. The boys will probably be around all day. Why don't you drop Draco

off at around 9?"

Lucius nodded and said, "I'll bring my own Heritage Potions just in case. I'll send Draco by floo.

Good night."

The next morning, Sadist's POV

Sadist woke up in complete silence, Loraine, James, and Princess had gone to New York for a

vacation for the rest of the summer. No doubt Princess would be pampered the whole time. Most of

the time she would pig out on Room Service. The poor chefs, she was going to eat all of their food

all day, all ight. he had called her fat, that was an understatement. She resembled a fuckin' land

whale. Think female Dudley.

he got ready, had breakfast, and biked over to Ace's house. Ace was already waiting for him in

the driveway.

"BZ called this morning . We need to hang out at his house till about 9 and we're meeting some

kid named Draco malfoy. Then we have to be back there by dinner," said Ace.

Sadist nodded. He had suspected that something like this would happen. "Let's go then. Its 8:45

and it takes about 15 minutes to get there." So they biked over to BZ's and Mrs. Zabini let them in.

"Blaise isn't up yet. Do you think you could try to wake him? I'll just be in the living room waiting

for Draco to arrive."

They went up to the bottom of the stairs and Sadist yelled, "Blaise! Get up or I swear to God I'll

rip you balls off!"

"5 more minutes, mum," came the sleepy reply. Ace snickered but so did someone else. Ace

turned to see a kid that looked exactly like he did, it was kind of scary. They were about the same

height, with the same white-blond hair and icy grey-ish blue eyes. They also had the same skin

that never seemed to tan no matter how much sun it got.

"BZ! You get down here now or I swear I'll forget the ripping and get out a butter knife and

fucking castrate!"

"...Sadist? Ace?"

"Yes, now get down here, you prat!" snapped Ace.

Sadist turned around. "Draco malfoy, right? I'm Sadist, but to the adults I'm Jase Santose," he

said holding out his hand.

Draco shook it. He looked at Ace and held out his hand to him. "Draco Malfoy."

"Ace, also known as Jesse," Ace said, also shaking the hand.

Blaise walked down the stairs wearing an AFI t-shirt and some faded, back jeans. Draco did a

double-take, "Blaise! What are you wearing?!?" Draco was in wizard robes and he had though it

odd that Mrs. Zabini and these two other kids were wearing muggleclothes, but then _Blaise?_

Ace and Sadist were dressed pretty much the same except Ace was wearing a Coheed and

Cambria shirt and Sadist had an Anti-Flag. All three of them had wallet chains. Ace's jeans were

just as faded as BZ's, but Sadist's weren't as faded, making him the drkest of the three.

BZ looked at him, "Idedn't know you were here yet. Ace'll lend you some of his clothes since

you can't go around wearing wizarding stuff in a muggle town." Ace looked confused at all of the

'wizarding and muggle' stuff but chose not to say anything. They walked to Ace's house taking the

back ways so that no one would see them. When they got there, Ace tossed down another wallet

chain, faded black jeans, and an Allister shirt.

Draco looked at them oddly, "Muggles actually wear this stuff every day? I thought that they

wore suits and stuff."

"Just on formal occasion," Sadist replied. "You should feel honored to be wearing some of our

clothe. No one besides you can say that," he smirked.

BZ rolled his eyes, "You are so full of yourself, Sadist. Just put the clothes on Draco, you'll be

fine."

Draco came ou of the bathroom looking exactly like Ace except for his hair was gelled back.

"Hmm...Ace go fix his hair," ordered Sadist.

"What?!? My hair is fine! What are you ging to do to it?"

"Come on, Draco. And you need a new name too," said Ace, dragging Draco into his own

personal bathroom.

A the door closed, they heard screams of "NOT MY PRECIOUS HAIR!!!" BZ turned to look at

Sadist, "So you've accepted him? Why so quickly?"

"He _is _a Malfoy. Hels Ace's twin brother, and he shows potential. We're going to go get him a

new wardrobe Why don't you ask his parents if he wants to go to our school? That way we can get

to know him better."

"Those aren't your only motive3s."

"True," Sadist smirked, " The Malfoy family are well-known Dark Supporters. They have high-up

connections in the Minsistry and hold a lot of sway over the Dark and Nuetral families. It will come

in handy later."

BZ gave Sadist a searching look, "You're planning something, aren't you? Not just some silly

revenge for school; something big, I can tell. What do you want, Sadist? You talk of establishing

reputations and our images in school. Butr what about after school? What ten?"

Sadist dedn't get a chance to answer because at that moment, the bathroom door opened and

Ace and Draco walked out.

While Ace went for the shorter, spikier look, Draco had longer hair and Ace had just had to

mussit all up and give him the shaggy look. Draco looked as if this was the weirdest day in his life

(which it probably was) and he would like nothing better than to get back out his robes and gel and

go back to his superior pureblood ways.

Sadist grinned, "Lookin' good. You're gonna be a hit with the ladies. Right people, name. We

can't call him DM or Gel Boy, so think!"

"Why don't we just call him Drake," suggested BZ tiredly, remembering the four long hours they

had spent coming up with Sadist's name.

"Sounds good," agreed Ace.

"Let's get to the mall then. Ace you got the money?" asked Sadist.

"Wait, what? I have my own money as long as I dont spend _too _much all in one go..." Drake

trailed off as he saw the evil smirks on the other three faces.

"Oh, non, Drake. You're getting a whole new wardrobe, so I suggest you shut your mouth if you

want to come out of this alive," advised BZ, his smirk getting even wider.

They walked to the mall since Drake had no bike Through the streets and coldasacs of the

neighborhoods, kids they had deemed stupid, uncool, or not worth their time squeeked and ran

back into their houses. The few 'cool' kids nodded at them and went back to whatever they were

doing. In the last neighborhood before the main street they saw Billy outside with his stereo. Sadist

smirked, he would have a little fun.

"So, Billy, moving to America are we?"

Billy, who had been facing away from them, shrieked like a little girl, spun aroud, overbalanced

and felll onto the lawn. "S-s-sadist! H-hi! I d-dont know w-w-what you're talking a-a-about!" he

squeeled nervously.

"Don't lie to me Billy. I don't like liars. Do you know what I do to liars?"

Billy shook his head fearfully, "N-n-no."

"Well, usually I strip them of any and all social power. But I already did that to you, so that

doesn't count. If they lie again, their possessions start disappearing. If they keep going, I have a

little, ah, _meeting _with them. They never come out quite the same..."

Billy gasped, "M-m-miranda! A-and Joey! Y-you made th-them like th-th-that!"

Sadist smirked and applauded him, "Why yes, Billy, yes I did."

Billy ran into his house screaming like a sex addict depraved.

Drake frowned, "Kinda girly, isn't he? And what did you do to those two kids?"

"Later," said Sadist, "We need to go now if we're to be back for dinner."

They walked into the mall. Drake kept walking, if Malfoys did not do such ridiculous things he

would have been gaping. It was like an indoor Diagon Alley! First they dragged him off to some

store called 'Zumiez" (I'm American so I have no idea if they have these stores or not) to get some

jeans mostly. Sadist went off to go get some belts and buckles, BZ went to go look at shirts and

boxers (yes, boxers, they look stupid if they don't match), and Ace dragged Drake to get hats,

jeans, and wallet chains. When they were finished there, Drake had 7 new pairs of jeans, 3 wallet

chains, 5 belts, 8 belt buckles, 6 shirts, 5 hats, and 8 boxers. Then they took him to Hot Topic.

There they got him 3 pair of shoes, 5 pairs of jeans(with cains), 2 belts, 2 belt buckles, 12 shirts, 5

hats, and 10 pairs of boxers. Ace was looking at the Body Jewlery. Sadist and BZ exchanged

wicked grins.

"Hey, Drake. How opposed are you to piercings," asked BZ innocently.

Drake narrowed his eyes at him, "Oh, no. My Father would kill me. He's already gonna be

pissed at the muggle stuff."

"So you're going to let your Father's approval run you life?" demanded Ace.

"If you want to hang out with us, you're going to have to learn to be indpendent," said Sadist.

(Ah, peer pressure.)

"Blai-uh-BZ?" Drake said, eyes pleading for help.

"Sorry, Drake I agree with them. You're on your own."

Drake frowned, "But you guys don't have piercings," he pointed out.

Sadist and BZ exchanged glances, "Ah," started BZ. "About that," said Sadist. "We do have

them, but we don't let everybody see them."

"So I could hide them from my parents?"

"Yeah."

"Fine," said Drake in a resigned voice, "But if my Fater finds out, I'm blaming it on you."

Sadist and BZ led them to a piercing place across the hallway that Drake had a feeling wasn't

there unless you looked for it, like the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, Joe," said Sadist ot a guy who looked to be about 25, was bald, and had multiple

piercings. "We need two eybrows, and one lip." Drake got the feeling that Joe couldn't talk when

he pointed ot a room in the back of the shop.

Drake's brain ginally registered what Sadist said, "Wait, what? No! I can't have that many! Shit!

I'm a Malfoy! I need to look respectable!"

Sadist sighed resignedly, "Alright, Drake. It looks like I'm going to have to do the same thing to

you that I did to Ace. BZ, get the legs."

So they dragged Drake to the back room and put him in the chair. For some strange reason I

can't explain, the chair had ready and waiting binding straps on it. They forced him into them and

Joe came in and ferked his thumb towards the door. He didn't let them watch. They waited in the

front room amongst many screams of "THIS ISN'T OVER!!!!" from Drake. When Drake came out,

he looked different. No duh, he just got 3 piercings. But now he looked like a real brother to Ace,

now that he could see that they all had the same piercings, except Sadist had an earring too.

"Ooh, the ladies are _definetely _going ot like what they see now, whistled Ace.

"And some of the guys too," said Sadist, smirking once again.

Drake looked slightly pleased at this, but that didn't stop him ftom snapping back, "Shut it white

boys."

Everyone else in the group snockered, seeing as Drake was probably the whitest dude there,

besides Ace. "Drake do you know what 'white' means?" asked BZ in amusement.

"Stupid," said Drake with certainty. "I hear muggles using it all the time."

Everyone else burst our laughning. "Come on Drake let's get back to the house," said Sadist,

smirking.

When they got back to the house, they saw that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had already arrived. They

were both holding glasses of wine. The moment they saw Drake walk in they nodded in greeting to

him. Then they did a double-take. Lucius gasped and dropped his glass of wine. Narcissa merely

fainted and spilled it all over herself.

There was an awkward silence. "Do I really look that different?" asked Drake looking agitated.

"Why don't we go to my room?" suggested BZ.

"You stay down here," snapped Mrs. Zabini, "Dinner's almost ready."

So they walked into the living room, and all Drake could think was, "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh

shit Shit SHIT!" saying the last out loud.

"relax, Drake, they'll get over it," assured Sadist.

But Drake wasn't listening. He'd never done something so rebellious in his life. He started

hyperventalating.

"Drake? DRAKE! QUIT HYPERVENTALILING OR I'LL SNAP THAT PRETTY LITTLE BODY OF

YOURS IN HALF AND THEN YOU CAN HYPERVENTALATE ALL YOU WANT!" snarled Ace,

getting annoyed at Draco for caring so much as for what his obviously overbaring parents thought.

"But, but," Drake splutterd.

"No buts Drake, you need to loosen up and act more like a kid sometimes," said BZ.

Drake looked between them and conceded.

"Dinner time!" called mrs. Zabini from the kitchen.

The four oys sat down at the table where the newly revived Narcissa and recently composed

Lucius were sitting as if nothing had happened.They ate dinner in silence. When they were done.

Lucius asked delecately, "Ah, Jesse," wincing as Ace scowled at the other name, "your middle

name is Malfoy, is it not?"

"Sir, I don't know if I'm related to you or not, but you cannot take custudy of me unless all of my

adopted er, relatives were to somehow meet an unfortunate ending. Believe me people have tried,"

said Ace smoothly, somehow instictively knowing wht they were going to say.

Lucius's eyebrows rose, impressed he said, "Well, we are related to you and well, extremely

closesly."

"What, aunt uncle and cousin? that would explain why me and Drak-Draco look so alike."

"Mother, Father, and Brother, actually," corrected Lucius.

A fork clanged onto a plate as everyone turned to look at Draco. He was looking from Ace to

his parents and back with utter shock rittenall over his features. "I-i-i I'VE BEEN SPENDING THE

WHOLE DAY WITH MY TWIN BROTHER AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT!?!?!? WHAT IS THIS?

YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? EXPLAIIN! NOW!"

Sadist sighed and everyone turned to look at him. "Draco, this is inded your brother. I am sure

that your parents will explain in detail. My guess is that it was an extremely talented Light wizard

that stole him away that night. And, as you are undoubtedly unaware, I am indeed Harry Potter,

though Ace is the only one in this room whoe does not know what it means. Oh, and by the way

Ace," Sadist said standing up, "FYou are a wizard and can do magic, as can everyone else in this

room. Good night, mr. and Mrs. Zabini, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. See you Ace, Bz, Drake." And with

that he left a rather stunned dinner table to bike back home.


	6. Chapter 6: We Make You Nuns

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, people are happily greeting others on the streets. But Tom hears none of this. If he did he would tell them to shut the fuck up. And they would listen. Tom was currently sound asleep on silk sheets and goose-feather pillows inside the largest room of the orphanage. It had been a few years since he had convinced Mr. Lawrence, the head of the orphanage, that it would be in his best interests to not question Tom. Oh no, Tom Riddle was _not _someone you wanted to cross. Billy Stubbs found that out the hard way. It was quite delightful to hear him sob every now and then when he thought no one was looking.

Flashback 

"So, Tommy, you're too cool to play with us? I bet you think you're cool, sitting there reading all the time. What's so cool about a book with no pictures anyway?" sneered Billy.

"It's called being literate, you fool. Now leave before you manage to irritate me even more," Tom snapped curtly, not even taking his eyes off is book.

"You know what I think? I think you're just a big loser who's afraid that he'll be an outcast-" SLAM! Went Tom's book as he stood up and glared at Billy.

"Stubbs, unless you wish to sustain a serious injury, I suggest you walk away and never speak to me again," Tom hissed.

"Yeah, right! You're just a freak that no one wants, you never even get presents!" Billy taunted, the other children guffawing stupidly in the background.

Tom's eyes flashed red and Billy Stubb's most precious gift from his rich aunt who spoiled him like crazy (God knows why) appeared in his hand. That's right, Mr. Wubbles, Billy's pet rabbit, was about to meet his end thanks to his owner's stupidity. With Mr. Wubbles frozen stiff from fear (and maybe something else) Tom began to walk up the never used stairs to the attic.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MR. WUBBLES!?! BRING HIM BACK YOU FREAK!" Billy screamed, not even thinking to get the useless animal himself. Idiot.

"Come and get him, Stubbs," Tom replied coolly, running up the stairs in order to get there first.

As soon as Billy got into the attic, he found that it was empty. Thinking Riddle might be in the closet at the end of the room he went and looked in. It was actually larger than it appeared, like a small dark room with no lights, and just as he was about back out, he felt hands shove him from behind, and as he was somehow bound to the wall, he heard someone whisper, "Looking for me, Billy?"

Billy was too scared to say anything. He looked down and to his horror realized that the _wall _was wrapped around him. He began struggling, but the wall only seemed to hold on tighter.

Tom smirked, his red eyes glowing dangerously. The lights turned on just barely enough to make out shapes as the door to the closet closed.

"G-give me b-back m-m-my rabbit and let me go!" Billy cried, shaking in way that must have been bad for his health.

Tom laughed maliciously, "I did warn you, and now you have to pay the consequences. You should have listened, Stubbs. Why don't we let Mr. Wubbles have some fun?" Tom said, eyes glinting sadistically.

As Mr. Wubbles came into his line of view, it suddenly jumped and began tearing off the skin on Billy's neck. After it was done shaming the vampire bunnies of the world, the oddly unfocused bunny went for the limbs with his recently acquired pointy teeth. They weren't taken all the way off, but they were quite a bit slimmer. Tom suddenly pointed at Billy. "Crucio," he said, not knowing where the word came from but not really caring since it felt hella good. (I don't think anyone really wants to read yet another version of how the particular spell works, so I'll get on with it) Billy screamed bloody murder as his once-dear bunny ran off with a mouth full of flesh (Ewww Gross!!! Sorry just had to put that there ur not the only one grossed out by what I wrote) and a noose appeared from nowhere and the rabbit jumped into it and was hanged.

Hours later Mr. Lawrence found Billy unconscious on his bed. Once he was revived he began to tell his chilling tale. None of the staff believed him. After all, how could they when there were no marks on Billy's neck, or indeed anywhere else on his body? Also there were the minor details of Tom reading all day according to the other children, and the closet Billy described as a room was tiny cleaning supply closet. Though they did find Billy's rabbit hung from the rafters.

**End Flashback**

'Good times, good times,' thought Tom, smiling sleepily as he awoke from his slumber.

"Mr. Riddle! Mr. Riddle!" came a cry accompanied with extremely loud knocks.

Tom sighed in irritation. The second that knock came he knew it was going to be a troublesome day. He got up and opened the door and growled, "This had better be more important than Smith stealing your shoes again, Leslie." Leslie paused and stared openly at Tom. He remembered what he was wearing and cursed mentally. All he had on was a pair of silk black boxers and Tom was already quite developed (for an eleven-year old _muscle-wise_) and Leslie was a 14 year old girl who had hardly just started getting into sex ed was almost drooling at the thought of what he would be like when he was older. "Well?" he snapped impatiently.

She partially came out of her daydream and said, "Oh, yes. Mr. Lawrence was fired last night at the inspection and they've put Mrs. Cole in charge."

"WHAT?!? Tell me, what has she changed, has she spoken of more trying to 'put me in my place'?" he hissed. Oh no, Tom was not happy at all with this new development in his life. Mrs. Cole had hated him from day one, older children had told him. He knew this because she constantly vied for kicking him out on the streets or at least a whipping or two, done by herself of course. She had even made him go get checked at a mental institute. All they found there was a confused little five-year old who was wondering why people were asking him to play with the mommy and daddy dolls.

"She's moved all of us around with our own age groups, kicked the Selective out of their rooms and put us all in the small rooms. She is coming here in one hour to take you and your things and put you in the basement and 'teach you a lesson'," she said hastily, praying to every god she'd ever heard of that the explosion wouldn't be directed at her since she was already supposed to be in 'lock down' for disturbing Mr. Riddle earlier that week. She herself was one of the Selective, a group of children who weren't quite as stupid as the others and were able to perform tasks without usually mucking them up. The Selective were given rooms of their own and had slightly more upgraded furniture than the rest of the orphans. The rest of the children were placed in the rooms on the second floor (Selective on the third) where they were fairly cramped and had sometimes as many as 8 to a room, depending on how much Mr. Riddle detested them. The staff was on the fourth floor with average sized rooms each. On the bottom floor was the kitchen and play area, which was converted to a sad excuse for a dining room at meal times. On the fifth and last floor before the attic, was the master bedroom as well as a hallway full of rooms that made up the long forgotten library. It was actually quite impressive for an orphanage. The master bedroom was enormous compared to anything else in the orphanage. Most of the furniture was donated to the previous owner of the orphanage from a nearby church, not that the owner actually used the money on the orphans. No one was to disturb 'Mr. Riddle' for anything less than an absolute emergency, including the staff and older children.

"Attention, children! Today we will be taking our annual trip to the sea! Make sure you are on your best behavior _or you will regret it. _Thank you!" Mrs. Cole's voice crackled out of the loudspeaker.

Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously and said, "Good work, Leslie. You are out of lockdown. Make sure everyone is prepared to move back either tonight or tomorrow morning, and inform me if she of anything else she does," he said in a would-be calm voice if it weren't for his storming eyes. Leslie shuddered, knowing that he was saving his rage for a more appropriate time and the longer it was kept hidden the more it would build up.

Exactly one hour later, just before Cole came to throw Tom out of his room and move in herself, he walked downstairs in just average, everyday clothes. He didn't have any other kind, because as good as his boxers and bedroom were, the orphanage was still poor; so he was in the gray, drab uniform. He walked coolly to the pathetic breakfast table and ate the same radioactive mush that was supposed to be Oatmeal as always. Cole eyed him strangely, suddenly beginning to lose her nerve as he stared her down from across the room. Well, she could always move into the room after the trip. Yes, she wasn't scared of him, night was just a more convenient time, she told herself. Yeah right.

Cole herded the children to the subway, which was a few blocks away. They were surprisingly not acting up, but only because Tom told them to save it for the right time. After they stopped, they walked a short distance to a beach that a donator had left to the orphanage in their will. Once they reached the spot, Tom went over to the only shaded area, as it was summer and there were few trees. No one objected when he gave everyone a look that clearly said not to disturb him. Except little Amy and Dennis.

Tom was just contemplating what might be in those caves before he was interrupted by the new kids. "I wanna sit there!" came Dennis's oh so intelligent request.

"Too bad. I'm here, now leave." I really hope you can guess who said that.

"But you _always _get the best stuff. It's my turn now!" stomped whiny little Amy.

The other children were looking at the poor idiots with shock and disbelief that someone would actually stand up to Mr. Riddle. Instead of blowing up at them like they were certain he would, he smiled charmingly at them and said, "That's right. You'd better remember that. Why don't I show you an even _better _spot," he said, voice deceivingly charming. Amy and Dennis were completely thrown by this 'new side' of him, so they followed him like the half-wits they are. He led them into the trees and on the woods that Cole had forbidden anyone to go into.

"Ummm...didn't Mrs. Cole say to not go in here?" squeaked Dennis, getting scared by all the shadows dancing in the dense foliage.

"She just meant that for the younger kids," Tom assured him. "We're almost there now."

Soon enough they were out of the forest and onto a rocky sort of beach with mist covering it and making it slightly eerie unlike the sunny sand that they had left. "I don't like this place! I'm leaving!" Amy whined and turned to run for the trees.

"I don't think so," Tom said calmly, eyes taking on the sadistic gleam they had had when dealing with Billy Stubbs. He hissed something and snakes came out of his hands and wrapped their way around the two idiot children. He smirked at them and _somehow _levitated them up to the cave hidden up on the cliffs. For himself he walked up on invisible stairs, enjoying the terrified screams that graced the air. When he reached the cave he continued levitating them inside.

"It is time you learn the lesson that you have ignored ever since you got here. _I _get the best things. _I _control the actions of everyone here. _I _run the orphanage. _You _are nothing. Unless _I _say so, you get nothing. You have no control whatsoever. I will even let you go now if you submit," he said in a taunting voice that said that they obviously wouldn't. And he was right.

"MRS. COLE! HELP!"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST A BIG MEANIE!"

Tom smirked, "Have it your way, then." And with that the cave allowed a little sunlight in, just enough to see that there was a small river running through it. It was so deep and murky that you couldn't see the bottom. All of the sudden a something that looked suspiciously like a hand graze the surface just before a whole body jumped out, seemingly of its own accord. Amy screamed and Dennis was rapidly paling. The body that had come up was fuckin' _mutilated _with deep gashes all around the body, a clear knife wound in the heart and just white for eyes. Of course, this was all illusion, but Amy and Dennis didn't have to know that, seeing as Tom was rather pleased with their reactions. "Just give in and they won't attack."

"No! S-stop it! I'll tell on you!"

"You're not invited to my birthday party!"

"As if I wanted to come, you stupid girl," Tom said, rolling his eyes at their stupidity. He then disappeared into the shadows of the cave.

"Tom? Come back, please? WE WON'T STEAL YOUR SPOT AGAIN!" Dennis screamed as two bodies crawled out of the water and started advancing towards them. All that answered him was high, cold-pitched laughter. Then the bodies began to play. In Dennis's mind, they resembled his dead parents. He began to feel ill as they came near, memories of the fire that had destroyed his life overwhelming him. He felt four pairs of cold hands grip him, and he began to scream in harmony along with Amy.

"Hello, son," the bodies hissed, "You've been a bad boy. And now we have to punish you."

Dennis quieted down, wondering what he'd done. Then came pain. He gasped, determined not to be weak in front of his parents (or what he thought were). "Stop, please! I'll do anything, just make it stop!" he whimpered, through tightly clenched teeth.

"Will you be a good boy?" Tom's voice whispered in his ear.

Dennis nodded, anything to make this end.

"Then scream." And scream he did, under the pain of 'Crucio'.

2 hours later

"Where were you? You stupid child, you are going to make us late for the train!" snarled Cole, worried that the inspectors would take away her job if she showed anything less than perfection in public.

"No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell the children to get ready to leave," he smoothly injected, interrupting what was sure to have been an extremely long and unnecessary tirade. He strode off to do just that as a shaky Amy and Dennis came out of the forest not long after him, though no one noticed. If they had, then they would have seen that they were shaking from almost going insane, post-Cruciatus effect if you want to be technical. But they didn't.

As everyone went through the door to the orphanage some time later, Mrs. Cole tried to work up her courage and look intimidating. "Thomas Riddle, I must insist that you move out of that room and cease this uncontrollable nonsense. If you do not, I will personally see to it that you are dropped off in the middle of nowhere, with nothing," she said imperiously, obviously thinking it an impressive speech.

"Boys," Tom said quietly, scaring Cole out of her wits with that piercing gaze before walking up to his room. A group of about five humongous, muscled, older boys ganged up on Cole as the rest of the children moved back to their original rooms. Tom walked into his room and prepared for bed, all the while listening to that bitch's screams. So satisfying, even if he couldn't do it himself. Oh, well. Knowing her, she would do something sooner or later that would cause him to blow up. He frowned as he found a letter on top of his pillow.

Mr. T. Riddle

Largest Bedroom

'We Make You Nuns' Orphanage, Vauxhall Road


	7. Chapter 7: Llamas and Frogs Unite!

Tom opened the letter, wondering who on earth would even know what parchment was anymore, much less write a letter on it. He frowned as he read it. "Bullshit," he muttered as he threw it in the fire. He would have to find out who would dare play such a trick on him. It wasn't even believable! He went to bed quite comfortably. The next morning, after he got ready, he sauntered down the stairs, smirking as Cole paled and scurried out of one of the rooms he passed.

"Good morning, Mr. Riddle," the children and staff murmured. He noticed a new staff member looking confused. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to submit. A nun beside her nudged the newbie hastily. The idiot woman just frowned and tried to glare at him, though all she achieved was looking like a constipated llama. He gave her a cold look that promised retribution later.

"Mr. Riddle," came a low, respectful voice. He looked up from his bagel and saw that it was Rodney Lestrange, who had just turned 15. He was Tom's most trusted…advisor if you will. He even allowed Rodney some leeway when they were alone, but sadly he was gone for most of the year to some boarding school.

"Report," Tom said, in an even, yet commanding tone that he only reserved for Rodney.

"We have a visitor coming today at noon, I believe I should tell you about his more _interesting _qualities in private. I shall be waiting in my room for you, sir."

"Dismissed," Tom nodded. Rodney walked out, some of the other children glaring enviously at him. Once he finished his bagel and apple juice, he strode to Rodney's room. Rodney looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say next. Tom motioned him to get on with it. "There is something I should tell you about my school," Tom's face took on an interested light, Rodney had always skillfully evaded any questions having to do with that particular subject, "My school is much more than just a boarding school, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Tom froze, his eyes flickering back and forth between Rodney's, trying to detect a lie, yet all he saw was pride when he said the word "Hogwarts". He nodded slowly to show he was listening. Rodney told him all about being sorted into Slytherin, the classes, a basic overview of the Houses in general, and the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, the bane of every Slytherin's existence. The moment he heard that name, he wanted to rip something to pieces, in a very violent way. Rodney saw the hatred flash across Tom's face, and smiled in a satisfied sort of way. "Oh yes, you'll definitely be a Slytherin."

Tom suddenly stopped going over ways to mutilate a man he had never even seen, "Did you not mention something of a visitor, Rodney?"

"The visitor is Albus Dumbledore."

Tom started swearing, unknowingly in Parsletongue. Rodney gasped, h eyes widening with shock as a coal black snake slithered out of Tom's left sleeve, menacingly hissing at him in Rodney's eyes, though in reality she was scolding Tom for his language. "Shut up, Nagini," he snapped, returning to English. "What?" he said, suddenly weary by the awe in Rodney's bewildered complexion.

"You speak to snakes! You're a Parsletongue!"

"Is this unusual?"

"The only known Speakers are descendents of Salazar Slytherin himself." He seemed to come to a decision as he reached into his pocket, and pullout two silver rings, one with an emerald snake on top, the other with a sapphire blue rose. They held a sense of familiarity for him, especially the one with a rose. He reached for them, not knowing what he was doing. He placed them on his left ring finger, where they disappeared with a flash of light. He felt a burning sensation on his forehead. He looked into the mirror on the wall in fascination, seeing a skull and a snake entwined to form a tattoo.

"The Dark Mark," Rodney whispered, "Dear God help us all," though Tom didn't hear him. "Tom! Dumbledore will be here any minute! Go into the spare room and read or something! I'll put Leslie on clerk duty. If he asks about me, I'm out for the day, he said quickly, shoving Tom out of his room.

Tom stood there in shock for a second, then decided he needed a way to hide his newly acquired tattoo. "Wait, I have magic!" he thought, willing it gone. Confident it had worked; he made his way to the spare room he kept for emergencies such as this. He pulled out a book and situated himself on the bed, just as he heard Cole's drunken voice say, "He's right in there Mr. Dunder-I mean Dumber-no that's not it." She opened the door giggling, "Mr.-I mean Tom, this is Mr. Dumbsuck and he's here to tell you, well, I'll let him explain, shall I?" she closed the door, still giggling, leaving him with an old man with auburn hair, a long beard, and an outrageous plum suit.

(Note: A lot of this is taken from the book, though there will be changes. And I've forgotten to give a disclaimer every time so I'll do it for the whole story right here: It's not mine. Cheers)

There was a moment of silence. "How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand. Tom hesitated, then remembered what Rodney had said, and decided to be on the safe side. He waited until Dumbledore dropped his hand then said, "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Dumbledore"

" 'Professor'?" he repeated, looking weary, though he was really trying not to burst out laughing at 'Dumbsuck'. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did _she _get you in to have a look at me?" he asked, pointing at the door Cole had just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, giving a benevolent smile that just had to be fake.

"I don't believe you," Tom said. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!" He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. He glared at Dumbledore, who was still smiling pleasantly. Apparently Dumbledore thought that he had him right where he wanted him: clueless. "Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school-your school, if you would like to come."

'He's beginning to look suspicious about something. Well, time to bring in the jaded accusations', he thought. His reaction was undoubtedly surprising to Dumbledore. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious. "You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course-well, I'm not going, see? That mad lady's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!" he practically yelled, knowing Cole would have told him about those particular incidents.

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently, though his eyes said otherwise. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you-"

"I'd like to see them try," he sneered, not being able to resist.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard his last words though his voice went a little louder, "is a school for people with special abilities-"

"I'm not mad!" Tom said, thinking he might as well go all the way.

"I know that you are not mad," said Dumbledore, sounding like who was losing his temper, "Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Tom froze, as if he was really surprised, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, just like he had done with Rodney.

"So, magic? Is that what this is? Is that what I do?" he said quietly.

"Yes, what exactly is it that you do?" Dumbledore asked, looking quite interested.

"I can make things come to me, I somehow made Amy and Dennis stop in midair when they fell off the cliff, all sorts of things," he said, looking as if he was thinking all these strange occurrences over.

"I see," Dumbledore said, obviously relieved at something. "What you do is hardly unusual. You are just like any other wizard out there," he murmured and his eyes took on a triumphant glint. "I know you do not have money to buy your supplies, so the school will give you a stipend every year; use it wisely. Here is another letter and a map to The Leaky Cauldron, ask Tom the barkeeper to show you into Diagon Alley. Good day," Dumbledore said, swiftly turning around and disappearing with a 'pop'.

Tom blinked; he didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of him and his idiot suspicions. He realized that Rodney was probably waiting for him, and saw him waiting impatiently by the front doors.

"Is that meddling bastard gone?" Rodney asked, leaving no question as to whom the bastard was. Tom nodded, amused at Rodney's unusually blunt words. Rodney was…unusually blunt lately. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't have to keep Hogwarts a secret any longer. "We will meet some of my friends at the Alley, so I'll brief on you on some things before going, you got that, sir?" sheepishly realizing that he was taking charge, which was Tom's job.

Tom gave him a warning look, and nodded, making Rodney shift uncomfortably. Tom led him to the side of the orphanage. Rodney, who was dearly hoping he didn't make the same mistake over again, said cautiously, "Sir, my friends are um, _deeply _involved in politics and traditions, one of which is being a pureblood. The two rings confirmed you as being _the _heir of the noble Family and House of Slytherin. Everyone is told to search for the heir, whose family line has not been tracked since the son of Salazar Slytherin, Adonis. The legend goes that him and his wife, Arya, created a pair of rings to determine who was worthy of being the next heir. That was just before the whole of the Slytherin Family disappeared. It is said that Albus Dumbledore, who is obviously the ancestor of the one we know today, went to the Manor and tried to destroy them. He walked through their halls, and Arya, who apparently had been quite depressed and angry at the sudden separation, could no longer stay hidden, and then attacked him from behind. They began to duel. Salazar and Adonis arrived, having felt someone breach the wards. Dumbledore called for reinforcements. The Slytherin Family dueled back-to-back until the end." Tom was stunned. Not really hearing the events that Rodney was describing, he was entranced by images and sounds playing in his mind. Something much like the snake he had felt when he had met his father, yet even more powerful, rose in him and he felt something snap together. Three people surrounded in an enormous room. Someone with auburn hair, two with red, cast the killing curse after everyone else on their side was decimated. All three of the Slytherins disappearing in a flash of blue light. The redheads rejoicing. Auburn frowning and motioning the other two to leave. The last image being the room flickering with a child in a cradle exactly where the three had fallen, clutching a vial of swirling silver…stuff? "They say the Lady Ravenclaw showed up and hid the child away, and the vial of memories presented to the courts for justice, though only the Gryffindors were condemned to the Cruciatus Sentence and muggle burning." Lestrange seemed to come out of a trance himself, "Tom?"

Tom's mind was reeling with thoughts of slaying the Dumbledore lineage as a whole. "What is the Cruciatus Sentence? Muggle burning?"

"The Cruciatus Curse is the most painful curse known to wizards. You've used it yourself, the incantation being 'Crucio'. The Sentence is until they are on the brink of being insane. Muggle burning being the witch burnings of long ago. Muggles are people who posses no magic whatsoever," Rodney's lip curled in disgust, just from thinking of them. "It is the most shameful way to die. And remember; only us Slytherin's know the truth of that night. The rest of the world thinks of Slytherins as the bad guys, Gryffindors being noble heroes. My friends shall have to help me explain the whole of the Wizarding World. Everyone who has passed through the Slytherin has watched for the one whom the rings would accept and give the Dark Mark. To us it is the sign of a new age. A new age in which the Heir shall reign and have Darkness spread, Dark Families no longer having to hide. In which we shall eliminate muggles forever."

Tom silently took this all in. So He was the heir. He was a sort of Savior to the Dark. Well, He'd be damned if they expected Him to die for them. A new reign, that sounded exactly like something He would have done anyways. A smirk began to creep it's way onto His face as he realized just how much easier His job would be if all of Slytherin, and most likely Ravenclaw would submit the moment they knew who He was. "A Dark reign they want? A Dark reign they shall get," Tom whispered. Rodney followed Tom's example and smirked. It was the beginning of a new age. The Dark heir had been found, the Light would be overthrown, the old laws and traditions brought back. And Rodney would be given a place of honor if he remained faithful, being the one who found Him.

"Let's be going then," said Tom. "Dumbledore gave me a map, but it most likely has something to track me." Lestrange looked carefully at it and confirmed that there was indeed a tracking charm on that as well as the letter and the pouch. He disabled them, as fifth year and up Slytherins had the Ministry charms removed from their wands, as well as Dumbledore's.

Rodney led Him down some side alleys, coming out to Charing Cross Road, which led out to the Leaky Cauldron. Rodney walked taller, keeping his face cool as ice once they were inside, falling into step beside Tom, whom he usually walked slightly behind. He gave a cold look to the barkeep and drawled, "I require a temporary room for today and possibly tomorrow. Room 13 will do."

The barkeep nodded hastily and rang a bell that rested on top of the counter. A young woman wearing a maid uniform came out. "Give the key to Room 13 to these gentlemen."

"But sir, Mr. Weasley specifically requested it for tonight-"

"Move him to another room!" Tom the barkeep snapped, looking scared as if something was going to happen if he didn't give Rodney what he wanted. The woman looked affronted, then looked at the customers he was making the exception for and hastily handed them the key as fear flashed across her face.

Rodney pocketed the key then led Tom to the wall. As the wall turned into an entrance, He kept His face impassive, taking Rodney's hint that appearances were of extreme importance here. In reality He was awed. If ordinary, everyday magic such as this could do seemingly anything, what could He, the Dark Heir, do once He pushed the limits?

Rodney walked down the street to a large white building. "Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank," Rodney said to Him, "Run by goblins, and is also where we will meet my friends." Tom acknowledged him with a very slight nod of His head, letting Rodney know that he was treading on very thin ice. They walked through the doors, the rhyme amusing Tom, and were led to a private room by a goblin Rodney seemed to know. The room looked to be a small lounge of sorts, a long-haired blond doing just that, lounging, on a green couch, two black-haired twin boys playing a life-like version of chess, though they each seemed to be able to predict each others moves and were getting nowhere, a black boy sipping on tea and looking through a broom catalogue from the looks of it with a black-haired, pointy-faced boy, though he was hardly ugly, and a boy with light brown hair with reddish streaks in it was daintily chatting with the blonde. The twins, pointy-face, and red-streaks were all Tom's age, the others Rodney's.

"Roddy!" the twins squealed, running up and throwing their arms around his shoulders. "It's been for, like, ever! You know you really should get out more, enjoy the sunshine, stop and smell the roses! We've been here for, like, hours! Hey, who's your friend? Is he your _toooy_?"

Tom looked slightly affronted at the implication, but Rodney just laughed and rolled his eyes at them. "Jeesus, it's only been since the train! And if you refer to Tom like that again, you may just find yourself mysteriously waking up, levitating in the middle of the ocean. Isn't that right, sir?"

"Sir?" came the question from all around the room. Everyone looked bewildered that _Rodney _of all people would call someone younger than him _sir. _

Rodney smirked, "In a moment. Mr. Riddle, the obnoxious twins who had the _audacity _to insult you so are Chris and Anthony Black; don't even try to tell them apart. Blondie over there is Xavier Malfoy. Pointy on your left is Rian Avery. Black-kid is Aaron Zabini. Miss Perfection there is Gavin Greengrass. Dolts, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and He is the Dark Heir."

Stunned silence met this revelation. The Black brothers hesitantly said, "We're sorry for calling you a toy. Roddy just has this thing with them and we thought-"

"Oh shut up you two," he said, going slightly red and smacking them upside the head.

"Forgiven," Tom said, looking slightly amused. "I can see how you came to the obvious conclusion."

"Mr. Riddle!" Rodney whined, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Quite, _Roddy_," Tom admonished, smirking.

"Great going you two. Now my boss will start calling me that too."

"At your service," the twins chimed, giving Him a lazy salute.

"You're sure, Rod?" Xavier questioned, looking over Tom.

"The rings don't lie," Rodney said quietly. "Mr. Riddle, can you show your mark? Otherwise we will be stuck answering pointless questions."

Tom let it show and the others looked at it with awe, fear, and respect. Immediately Xavier got up and began circling Him like a peace of prey. "My Lord, I'm sorry but those clothes have to go. Has Rod taught you about the politics yet? No, of course not. He's absent-minded like that. We must really get you up-to-speed. Rod, you brought a cloak for Him?" If He weren't above such things, Tom would have gaped openly. He just learned of the long-awaited Dark Heir and he was worried about _clothes? _Well, actually appearances were everything, and ratty grey _muggle _things that were too short didn't exactly say 'bow down'.

"I resent the absent-minded comment. And we need to get into his vault first. Yes, you have a Gringotts account," Rod said in answer to Tom's questioning look. "Basically everyone since Slytherin's time has been paying you, and your account has been gathering a _lot _of interest. So basically, you're filthy rich," he said, grinning at the thought of Tom's recent poor orphan status. "And no doubt you have a private vault as well as several properties. But first, here's one of my old hooded cloaks. All you need to do is flash the Mark at a goblin and it'll take you down to your vaults. We will be buying your supplies and whatever else you feel is necessary in Knockturn Alley. The front of it looks like a dump, but the back part that only Old Families know how to get into is filled with first class shops. Expensive, but then you can't really expect anything else of us Purebloods," he finished grinning, handing Tom the cloak. It didn't quite fit Him, but it would do.

Gavin clapped his hands sharply and a goblin came running. "Sirs?" it questioned in a smooth voice.

"We require entrance to the Slytherin House and Family Vaults."

"Sir, we are not allowed to grant anyone but the Heir access," the goblin said frowning.

Tom decided He needed to start taking charge or they would seeHim as a poster boy or figurehead. "I believe you are speaking about me," He said, smoothly making sure the goblin saw His Mark as He swept to the front of the room so there would be no doubt that He was taking command. The goblin gaped at Him, and then shakily went to go prepare a cart. "Rodney, come," the young Heir said sharply. "The rest of you meet us in front," He said. He left the room to follow the goblin that was waiting down the hall.

Rodney followed Him, throwing a smirk back at the other Purebloods, who had narrowed their eyes calculatingly. To them they would need to work harder to be trusted. As the door closed, he fell a step behind Tom as always. Tom was certainly doing a fabulous job at taking charge. It was to be expected, as He had the whole of the muggle orphanage under His thumb.

They rode the cart down several twists and turns, and the faster it got, the happier Tom was. Tom enjoyed high speeds. The goblin bowed his way out and swished the cart away. Tom raised an eyebrow at Rod, "And we are supposed to get back how exactly?"

"There's a…portal of sorts in all of the Old Family Vaults. Your two are most likely connected," Rod explained.

Tom flashed His mark at the vault door, which was engraved with the Dark Mark. He stepped inside to find a room that was, well, let's just that enormous doesn't cover it. And it was piled to the ceiling with god coins. He noticed three doors. He went through the one on the left and saw it was a room about half as big filled with silver and bronze. He went through the middle and it led to the mother of all mothers. Absolutely packed with artifacts, weapons, books, you name it. Tom took a decorated pouch and filled it with coins from the other rooms. He found Rodney examining some books and told him to use the portal inside that room in a half hour. He went through the other door, which had the Slytherin crest on it, and found it had a portal within it. He stepped onto it. The portal things were little circle of swirling whiteness. It didn't really feel like anything, just one minute you were somewhere else.

He came to a room with nothing in it except five doors. They each had some sort of personal crest on it, one being a basilisk about to strike, another being two smaller snakes entwined around a dagger with a dark green handle, another with a snowy white leopard with wings holding a blue rose in its mouth. The last were his own and a lightning bolt. He found he could only go through his own. He found nothing in the room except a small book. It was obviously old, though it was in good shape. He pocketed it and stepped back through the door. To his great surprise it was a different room entirely. It was also filled with money, though the main point seemed to be artifacts made specifically for the whole family, whereas the other vault held weapons and artifacts with the Mark as a crest. He found an ancestry book. It was chained to the wall with a sign reading WARNING: THERE SHALL BE NO FIRE, NOR WATER, NOR BODY MIST NEAR THIS BOOK. THAT MEANS YOU, ADONIS AND ARYA. Tom blinked. Perhaps a family joke? He took a look at it, and started at the top. Salazar Slytherin-Natalie Lestrange. Below them a line connected to Adonis Slytherin. A line connected to only Salazar and Adonis was the name Arya Slytherin (Gryffindor disowned) but it was not a marriage line. Natalie's name was black; He supposed it was to show deceased. But the other three were flashing from green to black continually. What was going on? He looked down the line to His name. His mother, Merope Gaunt, and Tom Riddle Sr. Wait, Sr.'s name led up to...more Riddles? Would the book keep track of that many muggles? But Sr.'s name was not black or green. It was red. What on earth? He decided to leave the matter for another day and spotted a portal near the other wall. It led to the main hall of Gringotts. He saw Rodney waiting with the previous acquaintances. But they were staring at two trollish, lumbering idiots who had just knocked over some scales and an old woman was screeching at their clumsiness as the goblins scurried to pick up the dropped jewels and such. He strode over to the laughing Purebloods.

As He raised his eyebrow at Rod yet again, Rod answered through tears of laughter, "Dungeness Crabbe and Glossidius Goyle. Two of the biggest idiots you will ever meet. Well people, let's get going. Hoods up!" The group pulled up their hoods, as did Tom. They led Him behind Gringotts and to a dingy alley. It was…less than desirable to say the least. They went behind a shop called Borgins and Burkes, and Xavier tapped a short rhythm out on a particular brick and stepped through. The rest followed and it came out to a sunny street, much like Diagon Alley, though it was obviously for wealthier people with Gold lining the marble street, shops advertising expensive designer clothes, private clubs, you name it they have it. They took Tom to a designer store, where He got several accessories and such with the Dark Mark on them. He got a few cloaks and clothes with the Mark in silks and other outrageously priced materials. At a few other random shops He got clothes with the Slytherin crest, and school clothes, everyday clothes, just think of everything you need in a wardrobe and He got it. He got His school supplies and other random household items I can't be bothered to name right now. He went to a house elf shop and bought one named Mark for a couple sickles. He instructed Mark to go to His room at the orphanage and stay silent until He got back. He also got several books on Pureblood politics, the Ministry, laws and bloodlines. All the while Rodney and the others made sure He knew exactly how everything worked. Floo Powder, not to give a house elf clothes, what was expected to be worn when, and then they got to the joke shop. Venus's Pranks the sign read. Funny, the rose looked a lot like the one on the crest in Gringotts. There everyone stocked up on tripping items, color changing, voice changing, distractions for class, excuse makers, books on good hexes and jinxes. After there Tom was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable now that He had seen the aristocrats in a normal environment. They also seemed to be warming up to Him as their leader. As congratulations for fitting in, (though they didn't say that) they bought Him Dark Arts beginner, intermediate, and advanced sets of books. After Tom changed into open black robes with a black shirt with the Dark Mark on it and black jeans, they walked back into the now-dreary world of Diagon Alley and went to Ollivanders.

**Ollivanders p.o.v.**

Mr. Ollivander looked quite surprised to see a group of 5th year Slytherins walk in with Pureblood 1st years, all following a boy in just as obnoxiously fancy clothes as them that he had never seen before. The boy had an air about Him that clearly screamed, "I am your Lord, bow down or face my wrath." Though they were a laughing bunch, joking as any other time. 'Well, we'll just have to see how Mr. Riddle fits into a wand.' He thought, bracing himself for any more surprises.

Tom's POV 

He let Chris and Anthony (Black), Gavin (Greengrass), and Rian (Avery) go first to get their wands. Ollivander seemed to be particularly impatient for Him to get His, so He quickly congratulated them on their wands and stepped up to the demon-possessed measuring tape. He must have had to go through the whole bloody store before Ollivander sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't have a wand for you."

This proclamation was met with dead, ringing silence. Tom's mind was racing. This wasn't right. He had felt the pull of His wand! It was still there! He became frustrated and immediately a wand came zooming towards Him at top speed and He caught it with ease, green and silver sparks filling the room like a flood. The Purebloods whooped and cheered, then turned the full glare on Ollivander. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to check that one. It and it's brother never sold from years ago, so I decided to box it up…terribly sorry about that, it seems you have a taste for full power, temperamental wand, that one. Extremely hard to handle. Almost blew me and my shop to pieces when I made it. Now let's see…13 inches willow with a Phoenix feather core. Well done! You know what, why don't you just take it! Good day!" Ollivander quit his ramblings, looking as if he was about to wet himself. The moment the boys stepped out they heard the door slam shut and the close sign go up.

The boys went for an ice cream at Fortescue's, making fun of the women's lingerie store across the street, advertising a huge poster of the owner wearing nonsexy lingerie, fitting, as the woman herself was far from sexy. The shop looked quite empty.

"I'll give you 20 galleons if you go in there Chris and Anthony," Tom said, smirking like He knew they would give up the dare.

The twins smirked as well, "You're on, my Lord," and they pocketed a few of the prank items from earlier. They walked inconspicuously, looking at the various shop windows near it. When the crowd decided that they would cause no trouble (everyone knew of the Black Brothers) they snuck into the shop. They ran out a few minutes later, for a good reason too. The crazy old owner, Ferny Umbridge, was whacking them with a broom. Her face a rainbow of colors, her fluffy cardigan now trying to get away from the new odor that now came off of her, her squishy, sagging face twisted with indignity and anger. She chased them all the way back to the table where Aaron (Zabini) gave a lazy flick of his wand and she was hoisted up by her ankle, her less-than-desirable fluffy, feathery pink thong showing to the world.

"Ewwwww," the crowd of people who had stopped to watch groaned, shielding their eyes.

"You just enjoy scarring people for life don't you," the Black twins sneered.

"LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BRATS!!!!" the squat woman screamed.

Tom laughed, "Woman, if that indeed is what you are, it is hardly our fault that you don't want to accept some publicity. Would the ladies not like to know what the owner of the shop they buy from is really like?"

"You snot-nosed whelp, how dare you speak to me like that? I am a well respected shop owner of the community-DON'T YOU POINT THAT THING AT ME!"

But it was too late. Tom brought His wand out and tried out a spell He had seen in one of the prank books; and He naturally got it right. The detestable frogmouth went spinning, stretching out into 2-D and floating above the crowd, retaining all of the original pranks done to her. But that wasn't all: she screamed as she went riding on an invisible rollercoaster that included her worst nightmares which included...overweight black platypusses with red eys? The crowd roared with laughter. Tom felt someone tug on His robes and turned to see His new groupies sneaking away. "Reporters," Rodney whispered in His ear. They fled to the Leaky Cauldron, said good-bye as the Purebloods flooed home, stored their some of their items in Room 13 as it was too much too carry all at once, and Rodney began to walk back with Tom.

"So, are we cool enough for you, my lord?" Rodney teased.

Tom smirked, "Why yes I do believe so. And I forgot to give Chris and Anthony their galleons. But life must go on," he said in a mock-sad voice.

Rodney laughed, "Good spell by the way. Oh look, there's Cole I wonder what she could possibly want now?"

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! RODNEY SALIMIR LESTRANGE! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DESTROY MY GOOD NAME AND REPUTATION! INSPECTORS CAME BY, TWO OF YOU BRATS MISSING, YOU'RE LUCKY THEY JUST CHALKED IT UP TO 'NORMAL BOY THINGS'! NORMAL INDEED! I OUGHT TO-"

Tom stopped listening about there. He merely motioned for the five boys from the night before to put her in with Llama-Woman. He ate dinner, bade Rodney a good night, and walked up to His room and put on some comfortable new pajamas. He told the house-elf to go and tidy up the Gringotts vaults and feed His new black owl (Demon-Diver). The owner had already come up with the ridiculous name. As he fell asleep on his bed he smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in...forever.


	8. Chapter 8: FINALLY we get to timetravel

Sadist walked out of his lovely home fairly pissed. He had no lunch today, the first day of school, as Princess had told James that he had trashed her room. Never mind the insignificant detail that her room was perfectly clean, James had to be a freak as per usual and starve him the last week before school. He biked to BZ's house and waited for him to get his lazy ass out of bed and Drake and Ace to finish making themselves pretty before going through the floo.

There were sounds of arguing coming from the sort of green flames, though the exact words couldn't be deciphered. Finally they came out. Correction: they _flew _out.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL TONIGHT!" Lucius's voice boomed.

Ace glared sullenly at the dying flames, "We were just checking our hair…"

Sadist rolled his eyes. Ever since Ace had moved into the Malfoy household, chaos had ensued without restraint. Never had there been muggle _items _in the ancient residence of blondes. They now lay strewn so much even the House Elves had given on cleaning the 'mess'. Him and Lucius didn't hate each other, far from it, but it was a very, er, _vocal _relationship. Narcissa had begun to develop a twitch in her right eye when she thought that no one was looking from the new reign of teenage rebellion that permeated once-quiet halls.

"I'll f-, uh, HURT you if you've made us late," Sadist growled with a charming smile to Mrs. Zabini, who just rolled her eyes as she already knew what he was going to say.

"Carry on then," Drake smirked, as he gave his hair one more look-over.

By the time they reached the school, they could already see Princess standing in the middle of the playground. They had about 15 minutes before class, and they were going to make sure that any chance of Princess making friends was utterly and completely destroyed.

Knowing that she would try and boss him around, Sadist walked cockily towards her with his friends a half-step behind. His arrogant walk was well known, and everyone who had heard of him knew he meant business. He loved the feeling of power, this dominance, the other kids shrinking in terror, the look of relief on their faces when he walked by, but still with the lingering look of fear left. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what he was going to pull to start the year off.

Princess saw him coming and glared as intimidating as she could behind the fat-folds flubbing over her dull eyes. She was obviously jealous that he had friends and that everyone liked him. "Boy! Go get me a slushy!" she barked, pointing to the 7-11 across the street. People watching gasped at her audacity, who would dare order _Sadist _around?

Sadist inwardly smirked at the attention they were drawing. Perfect. He coolly raised an eyebrow and haughtily looked at her whale-like resemblance in disdain, "Excuse me?"

Princess looked shocked that he didn't immediately obey her like she deserved or some sort, "You, you heard me!" she yelled, finally grasping the fact that he wasn't going to comply like a good little servant. "Go get it!"

"Oh, I don't think so, brat," he said, letting a predatory smirk cross over his arrogant features. "It seems we have a _lesson _to teach this new kid, don't we, boys?"

The purebloods stepped forward; all wearing malicious smirks on Sadist's behalf. "We would take you to the other side of the playground, but since you're so, _padded, _you'd probably die of exhaustion before we got half-way," BZ sneered.

The group laughed, along with some amused snickers from the crowd of kids gathering in a ring around them. There were whispers about who the new blond was, and how he so quickly gained entrance to Sadist's group.

"I'm telling Mummy and Daddy!" she screamed, throwing a tantrum that no one was beating him back down.

This truly got a laugh out of everyone, including the kindergarteners, who were fast learning who was in charge. "Go right ahead, you stupid girl. Just don't be surprised when you find Mummy and Daddy laughing at your idiocy," Ace sneered.

"Mummy and Daddy wouldn't do that!" she screeched with force worthy of her mother, beginning to fake sniffle in hopes that someone would pity her. "Mummy and Daddy think I'm a beautiful, smart girl. Smarter than all of you!"

The school was outright howling with laughter. Sadist snapped his fingers and dodge balls were instantly passed to him and the boys from somewhere in the crowd. "Do you think Mummy and Daddy will still find you pretty with a smashed-in face? Billy, get up here!" He snapped, giving some of his favorites a rare smile as they pushed Billy so hard he smacked facedown into the blacktop in front of Sadist's feet.

"Groveling, Billy? It seems you've finally learned your place in front of the Master," jeered Drake, having met him during the summer. Excitement was fast rising within the crowd, if Billy was already involved, well; let's just say that this year looked promising.

"W, w, what are you going to do to me?" the boy stuttered out, wearily raising his head.

Sadist cruelly smashed his head back down with his foot, making his face even bloodier. "Did I say you could speak?" he said in a dangerous whisper, though everyone heard. "You, Billy," he sneered, treating the name like dirt on the bottom of his shoe, "are going to take the fall for this. Make sure we don't get caught, and I _may _think about not burning your precious stereo to a pile of ashes," he finished amongst the cheers and whoops from his peers. "Drake, as our newest addition, why don't you take the honor of going first?"

Drake, his ego boosted by the resounding cheers, courtesy of Sadist, walked forward with the trademark Malfoy smirk and threw the thing with so much force she stumbled backwards a bit. Ace and BZ followed up, Sadist taking the last and sending her flying into the crowd, which backed away in disgust.

"STOP IT YOU BIG MEANIES!" Princess shrieked over the raucous laughter.

The bell rang and it was time to go to class. Everyone first grade and above knew the drill and hid the dodge balls among themselves. Billy, not wanting to be in an even worse position at recess, stood up with his fists raised across from her. Just then, Mr. Dulfry, the vice principal, worked his way through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. He gasped in shock as he saw Billy's raised fists, and the, uh, _thing _lying on the ground screaming for Mummy and Daddy.

He spotted 'Jase Santose' and his friends in the middle of it all. "Mr. Santose, would you care to explain what happened this time?" he inquired of his favorite student.

Sadist looked relieved that he was here and explained, "I was just walking with my friends when we spotted Billy going up to the poor girl and started pelting her with dodge balls, it was awful! I tried to stop it, and for some reason, the girl-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE FREAK!" Princess screamed, once again making herself known. "HE'S JUST AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT WHO'S GOING TO BE PUNISHED WHEN HE GETS HOME!" she continued on, the remains of the dwindling crowd staring at her in disbelief.

Mr. Dulfry saw this reaction from the other children, plus she had just insulted his favorite student, and decided that she was a new troublemaker. "Erm, Mr. Santose, have you had any previous run-ins with this, er, _child_?"

Sadist shook his head, his face showing obvious confusion from the girl's behavior. "I don't believe I've ever seen her before, sir," he said, all the while wondering just how thick this guy could get, "She just started accusing me of things, telling me I'd be in trouble when I got home, though I don't even know her name," he finished in a scandalized tone of voice.

Dulfry nodded, "I see. Who is your friend?" he said, trying to be friendly.

'Jase' smiled, "Mr. Dulfry this is Draco Malfoy. He happens to be a cousin of Jessie's. We met over the summer."

Dulfry smiled indolently at the group, "Thank you for helping me clear this up. I look forward to seeing you at school, Draco. You may go to class."

They walked away as Dulfry tried to get Princess's 'real name' from her. Princess Potter was not acceptable to him. They all smirked.

Draco was in shock that they actually got away with it. "Is he always that easy?" he asked, bewildered that even a muggle could be so stupid.

Ace smirked and put his arm around his twin's shoulder, "If we're there, yes. Welcome to Dulfry's favorites club."

They laughed at that. They were the only kids that Dulfry liked; he hated kids in general. They neared the classroom and put on their 'studious' faces. As they walked through the door, they found that their new teacher, Mrs. Watts, had no clue as to how to control a classroom whatsoever. Sadist sighed and snapped his fingers again. The class was instantly silent.

"Thank you Mr.,"

"Jase Santose," he offered with a charming smile on his face. "I'm so sorry we were late, we were helping Mr. Dulfry clear up some trouble on the playground. We can go and get a note if you like," he said hesitantly.

"No, no, that's quite alright. Please take a seat boys."

The back row had been reserved for them as usual, though there were two seats filled in already. Sadist had never seen them before, so he assumed they were the Greengrass kids. He smiled in amusement at their astonished faces. Class went by fairly boring, just learning names. The bell finally rang for lunch and recess. As they had no cafeteria, for some reason (it's not impossible! My old school didn't have one or a gym!), they walked outside, Seth and Daphne following behind. They went around the back of a portable to talk in private.

Draco, who had seen them just that summer, stepped forward first. "'Sup Seth, Daphne," he said smirking.

They gaped at him. "Draco?" Daphne finally managed, in shock.

"What, you don't like his new look?" Ace demanded, a little aggressively.

Seth looked back and forth between them. "Jessie, I presume?" he said holding his hand out.

He nodded, wincing at the girly (in his opinion) name. "It's Ace. Nice to meet you, I guess," he said shaking the hand.

Draco smacked him upside the head, "Show respect to fellow purebloods you twat!"

That broke the tension and they introduced themselves. They chatted and came up with new ways to torture Princess. The bell rang and they turned to walk back inside.

Sadist frowned as he felt a slight ache in his forehead, centering on the scar. He stopped as it grew stronger, giving him a sensation of being pulled towards something. His friends turned around as his vision started to swim in wavy lines. He screamed bloody murder as he disappeared in a painful flash of green light.

* * *

"HURRY UP YOU BLOODY WOMAN!" Tom screamed at Cole. Did the idiot think that helping him and Rod be late would help his already bad mood from being woken up so early?

It was the day. The day he had longed for since he had known it would happen. The day he boarded the Hogwart's Express and screamed sayonara to the muggle world. Only that would never happen if Cole didn't get her fucking act together! When the idiot woman finally showed up at the doorway she panted, "Can't, find, the tickets!"

Rod growled in irritation and gave her a death glare. "We don't have time for this! Come on, my lord."

The woman obviously thought she was getting off lucky. Oh no, they would remember this, and they had all year to come up with a suitable punishment.

They raced to the subway, sliding down the rails, pushing past people, only to see that their ride was gone. "Well shit," came Rod's evaluation of the situation.

Tom's mind was racing furiously. That bitch! She was going to pay. "Let's go back to London. Perhaps we can get help from the Leaky Cauldron," his tone leaving no room for argument. The only problem was that it was the opposite direction from the orphanage. They traded looks before taking off again. As they took a short cut through an alley, they spotted some kids smoking at the corner. But what was important was that they had_ bikes._ Without a second thought as they raced past they grabbed them and jumped on. Ignoring the boys' screams of anguish at loosing their precious mode of transportation, they raced on. They passed many of the sights, and a nearby tower told them the train had already left. Damn! They kept racing on, regardless. Tom and Rod felt angrier than they had been in a long time. They were, to simply put it, PISSED. To match their mood, and maybe a little magical reaction, a ferocious storm raged overhead. Thunder and lightning struck suspiciously close to where the orphanage was.

They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, which was empty save for one person, who was already flooing out. Tom the Bartender came out to see who would stick around in this weather then stared in disbelief. Rod and Him had already picked up their _items _from the room just yesterday. They were students! They should be on the Express!

The bartender opened his mouth to ask the customary "May I help you?" before Rod cut him off. "We'll take two butterbeers, a parchment, and a quill," he ordered curtly. The perplexed bartender nodded and went in back to get the stuff.

Tom chose a booth against a wall and they sat down. "Well, do you know anything that would help us here?" he asked Rod dryly, not expecting a response.

"Yes, actually, I do. It hasn't been tested, but Xavier rarely makes mistakes. At the end of last year he created a Floo Spell. The only problem is that it transports someone else to you, so we have to write to _them_. Thank you, we'll be on our way soon," he directed the last at the bartender. He scribbled on the parchment, presumably to explain the situation, and sent it off with his owl.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Won't he pretty much drown in this weather?"

Rod shook his head; "I put weathering spells on him last year. They should hold."

They waited for about half an hour, chatting mindlessly about meaningless topics and calmly sipping the butterbeer, which was Tom's new favorite drink, when a small, uh, well, something of light ripped the air in front of them. Rod checked real fast to make sure he still had the two shrunken trunks in his pocket then walked through. Tom followed, and walked right into a compartment. The light thingy closed behind him.

He made to sit down in relief when he felt a white hot pain flash across his Mark, and frowned, resisting the pull of…something. His vision wavered as he collapsed to his knees, in the distance he could hear his friends screaming, before he screamed with all he had and gave in to the irresistible pull and blacked out.

**AN: Ya, I hope that gives you an idea of how Sadist acts in public. Let me know wut you think about the last couple chapters? Anyways, im on summer break so ill have a lot more time to update. Cheers, Dark Ass.**


	9. Chapter 9: Random Dickface

Tom groaned in unison with another voice. Damn, it was cold. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a man staring at him. The man had robes on, so at least he wouldn't be exorcised, he mused. He looked to his left and saw a boy about his age with outrageous clothes on and metal sticking out of his face. The boy was also slowly getting to his feet.

He saw that he had been lying on a stone floor. He bit back a yelp as he was pinned to the wall. The man in robes had his wand out. His dark eyebrows formed a sharp "v" as he asked coldly, "Why, may I ask, would two boys such as yourselves wish to intrude upon Hogwarts grounds?"

Tom's eyes widened fractionally at the name. Had Malfoy's untested spell had unforeseen side effects? "Student," the other boy gasped out through the invisible bonds.

The man raised his eyebrow smoothly, "Term starts in a week as you would know were you truly a student."

"Don't, know, how," Tom choked out. He had a feeling his captor could kill him given the slightest provocation.

"Enough of this," the man snapped, clearly bored with the clueless "act." "Legilimens!"

Tom frowned, as there was nothing different, though the other boy began sweating and had a look on his face as if trying to force something unpleasant out. He seemed to struggle for a bit before finally sagging with the barest hint of relief. The man blinked, clearly surprised at something, before turning to Tom.

He bit back a scream as he felt an intrusion to his mind. The presence felt oddly familiar, he noted absently as his mind scrambled for a way out. Then it hit him. HE was being beaten down by a random stranger! How dare he! Tom hissed menacingly as he slammed the bastard from his mind.

The man stared. He seemed to be fuming silently as he began to pace, muttering incoherently under his breath. The two boys exchanged glances as this went on for a bit. Just as Tom was beginning to get, well, not bored certainly, but less…. excited, the man had his wand aimed at the two of them once again.

"I'm going to give you one chance to explain how you got here before deciding whether to kill you or not."

Tom blinked at the blunt statement as he felt the bonds being released. "You, with the ridiculous metal sticking out of your face, you go first."

* * *

Sadist had never felt more insulted in his life. Okay, that was a lie. He lived with the three biggest bimbos to ever walk the admittedly ugly face of the poor earth. Metal sticking out of his face indeed! The moment he wasn't about to be blasted to hell and back he would set this lunatic straight. "I was walking with my friend to the park," he felt it best not to confuse the idiot any further by saying he had two schools, "And I felt an unbearable pain on my forehead. I blacked out. And then I woke up to find some random dickface pointing his wand at me-mph," he protested and glared as the man spared him a glare with veiled-wait. Why the hell was he amused?

The man gave a pointed glance to the other boy who also looked slightly amused –the nerve!- and told his tale in a much smoother and more placating tone. "I was running late for the train with a friend, and we decided to try out a spell that our friend invented. It worked perfectly and we were about to sit down before I too felt an unbearable pain. I blacked out and woke up much the same way," the boy said, laughter evident in his voice.

The man sighed. "You remind me too much of my own children. Both of you," the man said ruefully. "I'll never hear the end from Rowena if I don't let you in, so follow me."

The invisible binding vanished as they hit the floor (I love that song!) with a loud thump. Sadist blinked. Just like that? Wow, this guy must have a real soft spot for his kids. They walked along the corridors is silence before descending to an admittedly cooler part of the castle. Sadist and the other boy looked on with interest. He looked about carefully, memorizing the paintings and such, and noticed the other boy doing the same. He gave him a rueful grin, that kid deserved some respect for being able to push out that much pain.

They stopped before a nondescript piece of stone wall, and the man hissed, "_Open."_ Sadist blinked yet again. What the hell? OPEN was the best this guy could come up with? The other boy seemed to share his thoughts as he too stared at the strange man in disbelief.

The man sighed, "I suppose I'll have to change the password for you two? I'll have to make it so you can understand…"

"No, it's fine, it's just that 'open' is a bit…"

"Obvious?" Sadist finished for the other boy delicately. The man stared yet _again, _maybe he needed his eyes checked, "What?"

"You two understand parsletongue?" Oh. That. Wait. Backup there. This man just spoke _parsletongue? _Was this some random guy that Voldemort possessed or something?

The man (Come to think of it, what was his name?) just shook his head and muttered something about 'he should have come to expect these things'. He lead them through the wall, much like what he had heard Platform 9 ¾ was like, and noticed a miniature snake slithering around on one brick. Ah.

They stepped into a large room with the Slytherin symbol (he had seen it in the Zabini house numerous times) shamelessly painted everywhere. The whole room was decked out in green and silver, with undertones of black. Of course with the homey accent of the imposing stone walls…

"ARYA! ADONIS!" the man bellowed.

A pause.

"We didn't do it!" rang two voices from upstairs.

The man looked like he wanted to either slap someone or drown himself. Or both. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

They waited for a moment. Nothing happened. The man opened his mouth, presumably to yell again, and two figures skated down the rails of the left staircase, riding on…pillows?

They passed on either side of Sadist and the other boy, barely missing them and landing beside what was presumably their father.

The girl was skinny, she could have been on the verge of scrawny, but it wasn't _quite _that bad. He told himself he wasn't making judgments based on what her father did. She had an innocent, cute face…if you ignored the eyes that openly spoke of a girl who found humor in everything, if you ignored the almost hidden calculating glint in the dark blue depths. Her hair was death black, and streaked green…hot. She was short, not a midget, but already shorter than him nonetheless. She wore a type of robes, though the were open in the front, showing off black jeans and a t-shirt, and her jewelry was black and spiked, interesting…

The boy looked much the same as her, his beyond-midnight black hair (streaked green) styled in what could be spikes, but it was very short, a style he hadn't seen before. Also interesting. He wore jeans much like himself, but his shirt was tighter.

Sadist looked at the styles and thought: American.

The pillows vanished and the man gave them a Look. The kids smiled innocently, "Yes?" together. Wtf, were they twins or something?

"What did you do this time," the man asked, as if resigned to the fact of…?

"Weren't you listening?" the girl demanded.

"We said we didn't do it," the boy scowled.

"And here you are so rudely ignoring us,"

"Much less neglecting to tell us who the guests are,"

"Who look confused as hell, by the way," Damn right they were!

"Damn, didn't you even tell them your name?"

"Tisk, tisk."

"Christ pull it together, man!" finished the boy, leaving Sadist and the other boy gaping slightly.

The man raised an eyebrow, "_You two _are lecturing me on manners?" he said, obviously amused.

"It would appear so,"

"Get with the times, old man."

"Enough," the man said looking slightly embarrassed at the constant blows to his ego. Sadist smirked.

"Well, this would be a nice conversation, if any of us knew each other's names," the other boy interrupted smoothly.

The presumed twins shifted their gaze to the two boys.

"Quite right,"

"Sorry about him,"

"He's not quite right in the head sometimes," at this the man scowled at them.

"I'm Adonis,"

"And I'm Arya,"

"And this is our father,"

"Salazar Slytherin!"

**A/N: yeah, really short, next chapter will be MUCH longer. Should be coming out either tomorrow or the day after, but I don't think ppl on my other story will forgive me if I don't update. Cheers.**


End file.
